Lilies By Moonlight
by Kawaii-Ryosei
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are unsure of their feelings for eachother. Then one moonlit night they share a romantic moment.(This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction Please read and review!)
1. Not a morning person

The sky filled with vibrant color…tangerines and golds as the morning sun rose above Tokyo. For a while time seemed to stop completely. Morning dew still clung to Kagome's window pane as the gentle glow of the morning sun reflected off dewdrops like shining diamonds. Moisture from the dew orbited and faded like tiny stars into the brightening sky.  
  
"Sigh." Kagome smiled slightly in her sleep and pulled the lush soft bed covers over her head, snuggling up to her overstuffed feather pillow.  
  
Buyo purred gently as he snuggled up into a ball by her feet. For a single moment all seemed right with the world. She was free and deeply consumed in her peaceful dreams….  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yawn*….huh?" Kagome flung her arm out from under her covers and frantically felt for her alarm clock.  
  
"KAAAGOOOMEEE!!!! Mom said you're gonna be late again if you don't hurry up!!!!!" Souta was knocking and yelling from behind the locked door to her bedroom.  
  
"WHAT! I thought I set my alarm extra early this time!!"  
  
She groaned and rolled over, awkwardly falling out of her bed onto the floor. Her disheveled black hair hung in her eyes.   
  
"UHHH….I am _not_ a morning person!!"  
  
She stumbled ungracefully into her bathroom to hastily begin her morning routine. Downstairs her grandfather and brother were finishing breakfast while Her mother laid out the lunch she had packed for her.   
  
"Kagome, remember the promise you made? If I allow you to visit the Feudal Era you must keep up with your school work." She gave her daughter a concerned look.  
  
Kagome grabbed her lunch pack and ran for the door. "I know! I know mama! I haven't forgotten!"  
  
At school, Kagome ran hastily down the empty halls, books in her arms. _"If I'm late for class again what excuses will I have this time? I'm sure grandpa's run out of ideas by now!"_ She sighed distressfully as she ran before bumping into a familiar face. OOF!! Her books and notes scattered all over the hallway floor as she ran into…  
  
"Hojo- Kun? Oh…I'm…so sorry!"  
  
He caught her by the arm before she could fall from the impact, a surprised look on his face.   
  
"Kagome! You shouldn't run in the hallway…It's not safe! Here, let me help you with that."  
  
He proceeded to kneel on the ground and gather her books together.   
  
"Oh! Hojo you don't have to….."   
  
He smiled warmly and held her books.   
  
"It's no problem Kagome! Really! I'll carry these heavy books for you."   
  
Kagome blushed lightly with embarrassment._"Why do I always run into him like this?'_  
  
  



	2. Dreaming of you

****

Meanwhile back in Feudal Japan . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the twisted branches of a large tree gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. Large billowy white clouds migrated slowly across a tranquil blue. A distant memory came to his mind.   
  
_"Sometimes…when I'm alone…I look up at the cloud formations in the sky and I imagine the shapes and things they resemble…It makes me…happy."_  
  
He smirked as he remembered Kagome's words.   
  
_"See Inu-Yasha? That one over there…doesn't it resemble a flower?"_  
  
He focused his dark amber eyes on the white clouds above in concentration.   
  
"Feh. How stupid! I don't see anything!", he snarled.  
  
Suddenly a pure white cloud drifted in the wind…changing. For a brief instant it resembled a girl, smiling sweetly back at him.   
  
"Gah!…Um..", Inu-Yasha uttered and he felt his face grow flustered.  
  
He somehow found himself thinking about her again. He looked back at the clouds above and saw that the image had disappeared.   
  
_"Had...Had I imagined it then?"_  
  
He continued to study the sky, lost deep in his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku and Sango walked through the forest gathering timber for the fire. Rich golden sunlight illuminated the oak forest through the trees as a few leaves fell from overhead, dancing in the wind. Sango bent to pick up a large piece of dried wood, Her backside temporarily facing the lecherous monk.   
  
"Uh….wha?!" , she gasped as she felt his hand caress her rear.  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Sango huffed angrily after striking Miroku with a blow to the head from the wood. The result was a large throbbing bump protruding from his forehead.   
  
"Miroku…don't you think Kagome should have returned from her world by now?"  
  
She gave Miroku an agitated look as she handed him the dry piece of wood from the forest floor. Miroku sighed, still rubbing his head from the attack.   
  
"Well, lady Kagome did express urgency concerning her responsibilities in her time so…It will be a while before she returns."  
  
Sango nodded thoughtfully, turning her head away and smiling to herself.   
  
"And just what are you smiling at?", Miroku said flatly, still rubbing his aching forehead.  
  
"Oh…I was only asking that…considering that a certain someone is missing her…"  
  
Miroku gave her a puzzled look as Sango pointed ahead in the distance to a large tree facing the bone eaters well. Perched in the tree sat Inu-Yasha, watching the well intently as the sun set over the horizon.   
  
"Oh…I see…." Miroku whispered.  
  
His gaze turned downward to a piece of dried wood by Sango's feet.   
  
"Aren't you going to pick that up?", he asked, a mischievous grin forming on his face.  
  
She gave him a threatening look.   
  
"I think we have enough wood, Miroku. Let us return to camp!"  
  



	3. Feh, what does shippo know about girls

Inu-Yasha concentrated on the well intently as the sun set into nightfall.   
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
He averted his gaze away from the well upon hearing a twig snap from the forest floor.   
  
_"What am I doing waiting for her all the time anyway?!"_  
  
He sat up from his branch and stretched.   
  
_"I must look like…a damn fool!"_  
  
The dreaded thought crossed his mind that his companions saw him waiting by the well. He scanned his surroundings frantically, and when realizing that he was still alone, sighed with relief and relaxed.   
  
"Whatcha doing up here Inu-Yasha?"  
  
He jumped up, startled as Shippo leaped onto his shoulder.   
  
"Whaaaa?! Nothing runt! Can't I sit in a damn tree without you bugging me?!"   
  
His heart raced as Shippo giggled mischeviously.   
  
"Did I startle you Inu-Yasha?", his bushy tail twitching curiously.  
  
He then proceeded to jump off Inu-Yasha's shoulder as he tried to catch him.   
  
"Why Youuu!!!! Of course you didn't!!! I could hear you comin' from a MILE AWAY!!"   
  
Shippo found a place to perch out of Inu-Yasha's reach and his expression turned serious.   
  
"Okaaay…alright already! I….just wanted to ask…when is Kagome comin' back?"   
  
Inu-Yasha turned away coldly and snorted.   
  
"Feh! How should I know?!"   
  
Shippo sighed.   
  
"Well…It's just that…I picked these for her cause I thought they were pretty…do you think she'll like em'?"   
  
He fished a handful of shimmering violet lilies from his vest.   
  
"Gah! How should I know?!", Inu-yasha cried with another startled expression.   
  
"Well…I figured you would see her first since you're by the well, right? So give them to her for me, wouldja?"   
  
He threw the lilies in Inu-Yasha's lap and leapt out of the tree.   
  
"WHA…WHAT?! What am I supposed to do with these?!"   
  
Inu-Yasha shook a clawed fist at the direction Shippo took and gathered the flowers out of his lap, looking irritated.   
  
_"Hmph…what does a little runt like Shippo know about women?"_   
  
He eyed the bouquet of lilies that glittered in the moonlight. The flowers were fragrant, elegant.   
  
_"The scent of these lilies…reminds me of….her."_   
  
He observed them closely….  
  
_"Do women really like this sorta thing?"_   
  
He dismissed the thought quickly from his mind and shook his head violently.   
  
"No way! I'm not a puppet for that runt kitsune! If he wants Kagome to have these…things, he can give them to her himself, damn it!"  
  
  



	4. oh! Are those for me?

****

Back in Modern Tokyo . . .   
  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked down into the well.   
  
_"I shouldn't be doing this but…I have to see if everyone is alright! I'll just make sure I'm back in time, that's all."_   
  
The well glowed with silver moonlight and Kagome's shadow was cast long and distorted over the well's opening.   
  
_"Better close the entrance door first"_, she thought to herself as she shut it.   
  
She threw one leg over the side, took a deep breath and jumped in.   
  
* * *  
  
Kagome looked up from the bottom of the well.   
  
_"Stars…they shine so brightly in the Feudal Era that I can even see them from down here…"_   
  
She grasped a rough vine from inside the well and began pulling herself up.   
  
"Eh?" Inu-Yasha's ears perked as he heard a rustling from the well.   
  
_"So, she came back…"_   
  
Kagome pulled herself to the edge of the well and grabbed hold, pulling herself up and onto the grassy knoll.   
  
_"I wonder where everyone is? Did they set up camp further into the woods?" _  
  
She tensed up as she began to walk into the dark forest alone. As she walked under a large tree, something large dropped down in front of her.   
  
SWOOSH!  
  
"EEEEK!!!", She screamed before realizing it was Inu-Yasha.  
  
His Amber eyes glowed in the dim light and his white hair cascaded over his shoulders.   
  
"You….YOU IDIOT! Why'd you have to SCARE me like that? Do you usually jump out at young girls walking alone in the forest at night?!"   
  
He gave her an irritated glare.   
  
"Hey! Listen you…."   
  
His voice trailed off as he noticed Kagome was staring at his hand.   
  
"Oh….are those for…me?"   
  
His expression became puzzled.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
She pointed at the lilies he clenched in his hand. Inu-Yasha froze.   
  
"I…Um…Uh…", he felt his face growing hot again.   
  
Before he could say another word Kagome threw her arms around him in a warm embrace.   
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha! They're beautiful!!!"   
  
He stood there, shocked and wrapped up in her arms. Her soft dark hair brushed against his face. He felt a warm tingling sensation all over as his pulse increased.   
  
"I…I'm…Uh…Glad you…like them", he stammered.  
  
"How sweet of you, Inu-Yasha!", Kagome gushed, "I'll find water for them!"   
  
She scampered deeper into the forest, flowers in hand. Inu-Yasha stood there under the moonlight, pulse racing, still stammering…  
  
"I…uh…"  
  



	5. Lost, bewildered and soaking wet

Kagome ran excitedly through the dark woods, searching for water and clutching the flowers firmly in her hand. 

__

"Hm, I could have sworn there was a river around here…somewhere.." She slowed down to a walking pace and panted to catch her breath, all the while her expression grew more timid with each passing moment.

__

"Oh…Don't tell me…I've really done it now! I'm…I'm lost!"

She cast a worried glance at the unfamiliar forest around her. The branches from the tall trees above were so thickly covered with leaves that she could no longer see the stars or the pale silver light of the moon. 

__

"I…can't see!" She jumped as a thick root snagged onto one of her loose socks, causing her to backtrack into a tree stump. _"Oh!!!" _She tripped and fell backwards, frantically trying to grab onto roots and vines as she fell, but to no avail. She continued to fall awkwardly until reaching the bottom.

"YIIIEEEEEE!!!"

SPLASH!

* * * * *

Inu-Yasha stood bewildered from the affection he had received just moments before. He felt his face grow flustered again.

__

"Well…maybe that little runt knows more about women than I thought…" He thought to himself in disbelief. He then tried to dismiss these feelings and shook his head roughly, balling his clawed hands into fists.

__

"Gah! What am I getting so worked up over anyway?! It was just a hug!…Big deal!!"

His ears then twitched as something loud caught his attention. 

"YIIIEEEEEE!!!"

SPLASH!

It was an all too familiar scream. _"Why did I let you run off alone!" _He sprinted into the dark , uninviting woods with in-human speed, leaping tree to tree, his hand at his tetsaiga.

"Kagome!!!"

* * * * *

Kagome flailed blindly in the cold black water, frantically working her way up to the surface. "Gasp!! Oh!!! I must look like a complete….idiot!!!", she fumed as she gasped for air. She swam for shore and lifted one hand to wipe her soaked black bangs from her eyes.

"well, on the bright side….I found the river…"

Kagome stumbled out of the water and onto the sand, her soaked clothes dripping all over. Above her towered a high rocky cliff, casting a looming shadow over the dark river current. _"I fell from there?….I'm lucky to be in one piece"_, she thought bitterly, shaking as an icy breeze brushed her wet skin.

She squinted her eyes in the pale moonlight as something caught her eye. A shadowy figure now sat on the cliff's edge, two golden eyes glowing almost animal like.

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?", she stuttered while shivering.

The shadow moved back from the cliff with alarming speed, moving back towards the woods. Whatever had perched on the cliff's edge was gone now.

__

"Oh…What was that?…"

* * * * * 


	6. Stay put!

She twisted her hair timidly and wrung the water from it, proceeding to do the same with her wet pleated skirt. A long dark shadow moved behind her and a familiar voice spoke in her ear, making her jump.

"Feh. You really are stupid aren't you?! Screaming at the top of your lungs like that when you aren't in any danger!!"

She spun around, Inu-Yasha's face mere inches away from her own. His breath was erratic, amber eyes narrowed in worry and annoyance.

"Oh….Inu-Yasha…." She blushed with embarrassment. "You…thought that…" her voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what I thought!!! You have some nerve…calling ME an idiot! I'm tired of rescuing you all the time!!"

Kagome stopped wringing the water from her skirt and gritted her teeth, a vain popping out of her forehead as her blood began to boil. The air became thick with tension.

"WHAT, did you just say, Inu-Yasha?!"

He backed away, traces of fear forming on his face.

"Wha….Why are you looking at me like that?!!", he stuttered nervously.

Kagome shook her soggy bangs from her eyes and clenched her fists in anger.

"Inu-Yasha!!!!"

"N..NO!!!"

"SIT BOY!!"

* * * * *

The enchanted rosary around his neck glowed violet and his body slammed forcefully into the sand, dust rising in clouds from the force of his fall. He winced and picked his face up from the dirt, baring his fangs.

"Damn it!! Was that….really necessary…?!"

Kagome turned away and sighed. She sat on the sand and hugged her knees, shivering with cold. Crickets chirped around the river and the stars overhead glowed brightly, reflecting on the water's surface.

"Listen Kagome…", Inu-Yasha grunted as her lifted himself up off the ground and brushed the sand from his red kimono. He walked over to her and roughly picked her up by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She tried to avoid eye contact, the moonlight catching the tears forming in her eyes, making them sparkle. _"Gah! She…she's crying?!"_

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered, looking guilty, "Stop crying...I didn't mean what I said!…"

She pulled away from him with surprising strength and walked to the water's edge. "I'm NOT Crying!…why do you always say that?!" Glimmering tears trailed down her face as she spoke, and she still shivered from the cold.

"Kagome…"

Inu-Yasha approached her slowly and removed his red kimono top. He draped it gently over Kagome's shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"Please…stop crying, Kagome…"

__

"She's soaking wet…did she fall in the river?" He looked up at the high cliff. _"No wonder…"_

Kagome began to shake as her breath became labored. She could no longer control her emotions any longer, let alone hide them from Inu-Yasha.

"You…you…!", she sobbed, "You act like I didn't have any reason to cry out when I fell all the way from that cliff into the river….you're…you're such an insensitive jerk!!"

She looked up at Inu-Yasha, his expression looked hurt and confused. She turned away again.

"Although it was really sweet of you to give me those lilies, I was really surprised."

"I..." Inu-Yasha whispered almost inaudibly as he turned her around to face him. "Kagome…Where are those flowers you had earlier?", the blush returning to his face.

Kagome sighed and lifted her head to look at him. "I…must have dropped them back there…I Don't know anymore…"

Inu-Yasha nodded and leapt up over the rocky cliff in one swift leap. "Stay put!" He ran swiftly through the woods, determination in his eyes. _"If flowers make her happy then I'll just have to find her some, damn it!"_

Meanwhile Kagome found a smooth rock to sit on and wrapped herself in the kimono tightly_. _She looked up at the towering cliffs above her._ "Stay put, he says…Yeah…Like I have much of a choice…"_


	7. Keep away, Monk!

Glowing embers and ash flew in the breeze from the dying bonfire. By the fire lay Sango and Miroku, both consumed with slumber. Shippo and Kirara lay close by, Shippo sleeping happily while wrapped in Kirara's fur and warmth. For a while all appeared serene.

"Ngh…", Sango groaned as she tossed in her sleep. She rolled on her side and wearily opened one of her eyes only to stare into Miroku's sleeping face…inches away from her own, his hot breath brushing her face. Her eyes opened wide and she felt her cheeks blush crimson.

"Hu…huh?…WHA…GET AWAY!!" 

WHACK*

Miroku awoke startled to find another lump on his head.

"Huh?…Sigh* What have I done to anger you this time, Sango?", he yawned in annoyance, rubbing his injured head and giving her an irritated look.

"You! Haven't I made it clear before?! Stay your distance while I sleep!" She sat up abruptly, now wide awake, giving him an accusing glare.

"What?…Do you really think that I would try such a thing while you were sleeping…" His words stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. "Sigh* Of course you think so."

Shippo rubbed his eyes and walked wearily to his quarreling companions. "C'mon you two! You woke me up you were fighting so loud! You fight just like Kagome and Inu-Ya…" He turned his head and scanned the entire campsite. "Wait a minuet! Where IS Inu-Yasha?! And Kagome…SHE'S gone TOO!"

Sango and Miroku both stood up and looked at their surroundings. "well…", Miroku mused, "It appears that neither Kagome or Inu-Yasha have returned to camp." A slight smile kept over his lips as he pondered on this.

"WHAT!? Whadya mean they never came back! You two were supposed to be keeping watch in case they did!" Shippo jumped up and down angrily. "For all we know, they could be in TROUBLE!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. "Shippo…", Sango began, kneeling down to talk to him. "Kagome is safe….She's in her future world…and Inu-Yasha is more than capable of handling himself. I'm sure he will return to camp by sunrise…." She gasped in surprise as Shippo jerked away from her and backed away.

"How can you SAY that? After all that's _happened _!!"

Sango looked at the ground and sighed as Miroku continued to rub his head injuries.

"LISTEN! If Inu-Yasha was gonna come back, don't you guys think he would have done it BEFORE dinner?! You both aren't even worried at all?!"

Before either of them could answer or calm him down, Shippo turned and ran into the woods at full speed.

"Well if you guys are just gonna stand there then I'm gonna go by myself!"

"Shippo…", Sango whispered and she reached a hand out, ready to run after him but Miroku held her arm.

"No. Let him go Sango. He will return shortly, I'm sure." He looked directly into her eyes with reassurance.

"I…I guess you're right…" She lowered her arm and sat down , Miroku sitting with her.

"Sango, If Inu-Yasha doesn't return by dawn…we will search for him. It is wise for us to rest before tomorrow's journey."

Sango nodded and returned to her mat by the fire to sleep. Miroku hesitated, then walked towards his mat, which was right next to Sango's.

"Don't even think about it Miroku!"

She picked up his mat and threw it at him, his mat whacking him in the face before falling into his startled hands. "I don't need company while I sleep!"

* * * * *

****

Meanwhile…

__

"What am I doing?1 I don't even know where that mangy little kitsune found those flowers!"

Inu-Yasha ducked under a low branch as he continued to sprint through the dark forest. He stopped running and closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in a familiar scent.

__

"That scent…."

He blinked as he remembered the scent's origin. It was the flowers Shippo had picked for Kagome. He remembered their gentle aromatic scent…mostly because they smelled so similar to the girl they were picked for.

Inu-Yasha smiled arrogantly to himself.

__

"I'll find those flowers in no time! A smell like that will be easy to follow!"

He dashed toward the flowers scent but stopped in his tracks as a new thought came to mind.

__

"Wait…I have an even better idea."

He turned around and ran…back to the cliff, the river and…Kagome.


	8. Why do you have to make things difficult...

Kagome shivered nervously as she heard something crash in the woods. She cast a timid glance at the high cliffs above.

__

"Nothing to get worked up about! Heh…it's probably just a branch or something that fell!"

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander…all the memories of the demons she and Inu-Yasha had encountered made her nervous.

__

"What am I thinking?! This is the Feudal Era! And here I am down here…I'm like a sitting duck!"

She buried her face into the rough, thick material of Inu-Yasha's kimono and sighed.

"Inu-Yasha…please come back for me soon!"

* * * * * 

Inu-Yasha stopped running when he came to the Cliffside by the river, only slightly short of breath. Down below sat a worried Kagome, clutching his kimono as though it were her lifeline, her dark brown eyes now dry of tears. Her relaxed a little when he saw how her mood had changed, then nearer the edge of the cliff, and dropped down smoothly.

"Gasp!", Kagome uttered as she saw something drop beside her in the shadows. It was Inu-Yasha. He looked at her with a blank stare, as if expecting another reaction to him startling her. 

"Oh, Inu-Yasha! You came back for me!"

She stood up and ran over to him, then stopped and stared.

__

"That look on his face…it's so different! What are you up to, Inu-Yasha?"

He walked over to her and threw her over his back with one swift motion. 

"Hold on to me, Kagome. There's something I want to show you."

Kagome let out another startled cry as Inu-Yasha leapt over the cliff with her clinging onto his back. Once hitting the ground of the forest floor, he took off at full speed, Kagome yelling at him between bounds.

"Inu…Yasha….where…are….you…taking….me?!"

He threw her a quick look over his shoulder, still running at an incredible speed.

"Will you shut up already?! You'll just have to find out when we get there!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and concentrated on finding that scent he smelled before. With Kagome on his back, it made things more complicated than he expected.

__

"I have the scent…just a little further now…"

He smiled to himself when he found what he was looking for and stopped, lowering himself to the ground so Kagome could slide off his back.

"Do you….always have to scare me like that!…oh!", Kagome lost her train of thought and her voice trailed off as she took in her beautiful surroundings.

It was a large grassy field, full of glowing fireflies, the bright grass glowing in the pale moonlight. Growing all around her were thousands of glittering purple lilies, glistering as though wet. A cool breeze blew against her cheek, smelling of the fragrant aroma of the field.

"Oh…it's…beautiful…", she gasped, a look of wonder on her face. Her eyes widened in surprise at Inu-Yasha and a light blush formed over her cheeks.

Inu-Yasha looked at her calmly, almost studying her.

"Kagome…", He stepped in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

She blinked, a light smile still on her delicate lips.

"Kagome…those lilies you had earlier….I didn't…" He squeezed his eyes shut, as though fighting to get the words out.

"What about the lilies, Inu-Yasha?"

"I…I didn't pick them for you, okay?! SHIPPO DID!"

Kagome jumped, the smile fading from her face, the hurt expression she had earlier returning.

"Oh…I see."

"Wait Kagome…", Inu-Yasha whispered, moving forward again.

Kagome turned away, her tears returning.

"That was…nice of Shippo…I'll have to thank him."

Inu-Yasha spun her around, glaring in frustration.

"Do you have to make everything so damn difficult!? Here!"

He pulled his hand from behind his back and handed her three large white Japanese orchids, Kagome looking awe struck as he did this.

"Do you understand now?!", he snapped nervously, his face growing hot. "I just thought they would mean more to you if I told you the truth about those flowers earlier!" He turned away and added sheepishly, "And…besides…I've never picked flowers for anyone before…uh…"

He looked up at Kagome nervously while she beamed at him.

"This…this is so…." She gushed, "Sweet of you!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha", she whispered, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"I…um…well…you're welcome.", Inu-Yasha stuttered as he hesitated, then returned the hug.

After a while Kagome gently pulled away and Inu-Yasha did the same. They looked at each other, taking in the emotion of each other's eyes.

"Kagome…I…", Inu-Yasha leaned close to her, looking deeply into her glistening brown eyes. She looked deeply into his dark amber irises and moved closer to him, whispering gently, "Yes, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha blushed as he leaned closer. His pride told him to stop but his heart lead him forward.

"I…um…"

* * * * * 


	9. Hes kidding right?

* * * * * 

Shippo panted from his long run and leapt into the large branches of the tree that faced the bone eaters well.

__

"Gasp! Inu-Yasha isn't here! Does that mean Kagome's come back already?"

He turned his head in all directions, scanning the forest below. After wondering where his two companions could be, he leapt to the forest floor and ran.

__

"I wonder if Inu-Yasha gave Kagome the flowers I picked? I wonder if she likes em'?"

He was about to run by the field of lilies but stopped when he noticed someone was there.

__

"Huh?"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood in the field, surrounded by fireflies. He saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome lean towards each other, closing their eyes. 

"I…I..", Inu-Yasha breathed gently.

__

"Wha?! What are you guys doin' way out here?!", Shippo thought to himself.

He blinked curiously from behind large blades of wild grass, looking on at the couple in the field. Inu-Yasha and Kagome both leaned closer to one another...until…

Shippo's jaw dropped as he moved closer to get a better look. _"Wait! Are they gonna?!"_ , his eyes widened in surprise until a large hand shielded his curious stare and another cupped over his mouth.

"Hey! Mmmph!!", he cried as the hand muffled his voice.

"Sssh! Quiet Shippo", a familiar voice hissed. It was Miroku. Sango sat behind him, looking on at the spectacle.

"Miroku….", she whispered sleepily, "Must you restrain Shippo like that?"

He sighed and turned around, kneeling so the grass hid him from his companions in the field.

"Yes…I'm afraid this isn't something a child should witness."

"Oh."

Shippo continued to struggle in protest as Sango crawled and settled beside her lecherous companion. "Just…why are we spying on them like this?", she blushed guiltily as she cast a curious glance out into the field.

Miroku turned around and released one of his arms momentarily, Shippo firmly held with the other. 

"I can't resist!", he blurted, his hand cupped over his mouth as he whispered. "That stubborn hanyou is finally going to do it! He's going to admit how he feels to Lady Kagome…this is absolutely _priceless_!", he grinned in amusement as he admitted this.

"Oh", Sango repeated as she joined Miroku's gaze into the field. "It's about time…"

* * * * *

****

Meanwhile*

"I…um…", Inu-Yasha whispered as he moved closer, his lips inches away from Kagome's.

"Yes…Inu…Yasha?"

She closed her eyes, feeling Inu-Yasha's warm breath brush against her soft lips.

"I…need my kimono back before you leave…"

She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Your…your kimono."

"Uh…yeah, when you're finished with it that's is…", He pulled back and looked at her blankly.

Kagome pushed away, closing her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Th…That's what this was about. Your kimono?!"

He blinked and continued to stare, a look of utter confusion forming on his face.

"Y...Yes?"

__

"Heh…he's kidding, right? Please tell that's what's happening…."

She froze and stared back at him, a nervous smile on her face.

"Eh? What's with you?"

She sighed and walked away from him, the awkward smile still on her face.

__

"Oh!…Of course he wasn't really going to…I mean, this is Inu-Yasha we're talking about! There isn't a romantic bone in his body…at least not for me anyway…"

She sighed and quickened her paced until Inu-Yasha ran to catch up to her.

"Hey! Kagome, wait!"

* * * * *

"Well, it appears that he really _is_ hopeless, isn't he, Sango?" Miroku waited for Inu-Yasha to run after Kagome then stood up, releasing his grip from Shippo's eyes.

"HEY! I thought you two were supposed to be _asleep_!", Shippo cried once free of Miroku's grasp, "What'd you do that for?!"

Miroku shook his head and walked away.

"Don't worry, Shippo. You didn't miss anything at all."

Shippo blinked in confusion. "Huh?! Then why'd you cover my eyes so I couldn't see, huh?!"

His curiosity grew as Sango stood up and followed Miroku back to camp.

"I agree, Miroku…", she admitted flatly. "Inu-Yasha is as hopeless as he is stubborn."

"WAIIIT!!", Shippo yelled as he ran after them. "What happened?! I wanna know!!!"

* * * * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Lol…Did anyone see that coming? Anyway, don't worry ^-^ Something you've all been waiting for is finally going to happen in the next chapter! *dodges laptops and mouses*

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm working on the two alternate endings to this as we speak.

Cookies to all who guess what happens next! *grins*

-Ryosei


	10. I've always loved you

Kagome quickened her pace and ran back to the well. She winced as she did this, thinking to her self, _"I…I always let myself feel this way…why…."_

She found the well and leaned on the edge, looking in at the dark mysterious void within. All she had to do was make one swift jump…and the night would be over, but is that what she really wanted?

The night sky began to brighten, the dark velvet color of the sky began to fade into a brilliant aqua. The stars faded slowly and rich golden splendor poured over the horizon line. It was sunrise already, the night was already behind her.

Inu-Yasha ran to her but stopped abruptly and looked on silently, the morning breeze blowing through his long wild white hair. He bit his lip and looked on guiltily. _"Is she, going to leave…Is it my fault?"_

Kagome was leaning against the side of the well by her palms, her arms shaking. Her previous thought came back to haunt her.

__

"I let myself feel this way…no. I…can't help it…"

She lowered her head and a single tear traced down her pale cheek. The glorious light from the rising sun caught her tear, illuminating it, making it sparkle like a drop of pure gold. She prepared to jump into the well, lowering her head and whispering her one last thought.

"I can't help it that, I feel this way about you…Love…and you don't even seem to know…"

Kagome's voice was so barely audible that human ears wouldn't have been able to hear what she said, but Inu-Yasha heard every word. His jaw dropped in shock after hearing her heart's silent confession and he ducked behind the large tree that faced the well.

"Sh…She loves me! But…why? Why didn't I see it?"

He froze and thought back to the times they had spent together finding jewel shards. He thought about all the times Kagome had smiled at him, the times she tended his wounds from battle…memories of when she shed tears for him…risked her life to stay by his side. He nodded solemnly and more memories flooded his mind…recollections of every time he fought with her…and all the tension between them. He winced as he remembered all the things he said to her in the past…

__

"Feh. You make me retch!"

"Are you…an IDIOT or something?!"

"Shut up Kagome!"

"Fine! Go home! SEE IF I CARE!"

"I'm tired of rescuing you all the time!"

"How…", Inu-Yasha muttered in shock…"How could you put up with that so long, Kagome? Was it that…you loved me all this time?"

He shot a look at the well from behind the tree. Kagome still leaned over the edge. She seemed to be fighting an emotional battle on whether she should stay or leave. She pulled on leg over the edge. "Goodbye, Inu-Yasha." She sighed, lifting her other leg over and sitting on the edge, ready to drop in.

"Kagome!!"

"Huh?!"

She sniffed through tears and turned to see Inu-Yasha running to her from his hiding place. He grabbed onto her shoulders

"Kagome…I can't let you go!"

"How long..", she sniffed, "How long have you been here?"

He lowed his head and said nothing.

Kagome nodded and turned around, sitting on the edge of the well but now facing him.

She cried through her tears, raising her voice with mixed emotions. "So You were SPYING on me! Maybe I _should _leave!"

Inu-Yasha winced at her words, they appeared to hurt him deeply.

"I won't fight with you anymore, Kagome. Leave if you want."

He brought his hand to her face, tracing her chin with his index finger and lifting her face to look at him. Bright green leaves shone with dew on the trees, glittering in the light. The sun now rose above the horizon and peeked through passionate crimson clouds, the glowing gold hue of the sun matching the brilliance of Inu-Yasha's eyes.

It was painful for Kagome to look at him when she felt this way. She longed to yell out how she felt, she wanted to tell him but couldn't find the courage.

She removed his kimono and offered it to him slowly.

"This is what this is about, isn't it…" She sighed. "Well you can have it back, I don't need it anymore."

He pulled his hand away and took the kimono from her.

"No, Kagome. That's not what this is about."

He joined her on the well, sitting next to her and facing the sunrise. The light from the sunrise made her glow in an almost other-worldly way. Her long black hair blew in the wind, gleaming in the sun.

"Then, what is this about?…", she whispered, gazing up into his eyes.

"This."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly, breathing deeply and letting his passion escape in that one gentle kiss.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, lifting her delicate hand to touch his face. For that moment all time seemed to stop completely. Maybe it was the power of their emotions or perhaps it was the connection they shared, a connection that seemed to transcend the forces of time.

The kiss was light but electric, warm, loving. He pulled back from her and brushed his hand over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Kagome.", he whispered softly. "I could never tell you before but…I…"

She gazed up at him, shocked and entranced by his affection.

"Do you really feel…the same way for me…Inu-Yasha…"

"I've never trusted anyone before you, Kagome", he whispered, struggling to put his feelings into words. "Kagome…When you're by my side, my spirit is calm. You mean more to me…than any words can say."

Kagome gasped as Inu-Yasha leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms. He nestled his head on her should and whispered…very gently…four words that only Kagome would hear.

"I've always loved you."

"Inu-Yasha…", Kagome pulled away and looked at him lovingly, lightly blushing. "I…I…"

"I love you too, Inu-Yasha."

* * * * *

He leaned in to kiss her once more but she jumped up abruptly, a stressful look on her face.

__

"Oh…I didn't notice how late in the morning it is!! I didn't even tell anyone that I left! What if I'm not allowed to return?!"

"Eh? What is it?"

She smiled at him and babbled nervously, "Oh! It's nothing! I just have to get back is all…well, see you Inu-Yasha!" She turned to leave, worried thoughts coming to mind.

"What if I lose my privileges to visit the Feudal Era?…I should have been back hours ago!"

"Kagome.."

She stopped when she hear his voice. Inu-Yasha was looking at her questioningly.

"Is she leaving because I kissed her…."

"Kagome…", he began, standing then walking towards her. He placed her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Will you come back and see me again?"

She felt her knees weaken as she retuned his gaze. 

"Yes… I will."

He nodded and let her go, watching Kagome approach the well and smile before jumping down.

"I promise, Inu-Yasha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Well, looks like I'll end the story with the next chapter ^-^ What will happen next? Hmm….*plots*

As promised, cookies to all who saw this coming! (April-Chan and Chibi-Manny) Hope you like chocolate chip!

Oh, and I almost forgot…I have that alternate ending coming up so there are *two* chapters left!

I'll get those done ASAP J 

Mata ne!

-Ryosei


	11. Afterwards

Sorry if this update took a while ;_…I had exams._

Anyway, I hope you like! Here is the final chapter (And the Alternate ending will be coming very soon grins)

Oh, BTW…I forgot my disclaimer! WAH! Please don't sue!

Ahem "I don't own Inu-Yasha, I am not Rumiko Takahashi…"

There…that's obvious, but better

-Ryosei

Sango yawned sleepily, admiring the colorful sunrise in the distance. Miroku sat by the rekindled fire, preparing their morning meal.

"Ah…almost done, just a little longer…"

He smiled to himself and pulled three skewered rabbits from the blazing fire, the pungent aroma of the roasted meat wafting to the nose of his famished companion. He approached Sango, who leaned against the rough trunk of a large tree, and offered her one.

"Sango…Your rabbit."

"Oh, thank you."

She eyed the rabbit thoughtfully, then took a bite, turning her gaze to the sunset, then to the forest.

"This is wonderful.", she mused quietly as she took another bite. The meat was juicy, spiced and savory…much better than the blackened snake he had prepared the day before. She shuddered as she remembered how awful it had tasted, then took another bite of the rabbit.

Miroku nodded and sat down beside her, leaning against the tree and following her gaze.

"She keeps looking into the forest…"

"I take it something else is on your mind, Sango?" His smile faded as she turned around to face him, a blank look on her face.

"I…don't know. I just…"

"What is it, Sango?"

"I just wonder if what we did was right…spying on them like that." She blushed guiltily and looked away towards the forest and the well, then back to Miroku.

"Is that what is bothering you…"

He closed his eyes and nodded, a grin spreading across his face ear to ear, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And just what is so amusing?", she questioned flatly.

"Well…", Miroku began slowly, his eyes still closed in amusement, "That wasn't the _first_ time we have 'observed' them from afar…"

Sango felt her face grow flustered and looked away in shame.

"Yes but…"

"Yes…", Miroku interrupted, "But you feel…remorse for being curious…"

The skewered rabbit dropped from her hand and landed in the grass. She felt her face turn red like the crimson clouds that spread across the sunrise.

"Wha…what? Curious…don't be…_ridiculous_…"

"Sango…", he laughed as he noticed the red tint of her cheeks. "Curiosity is a virtue…you shouldn't be ashamed…I was curious as well."

He jumped back in surprise as Sango stood up and glared at him, fury burning in her eyes.

"I'm not like you, lecher! Don't even _suggest_ that I am!"

"Sango..."

He stood with her and she began to walk away… until her grabbed her hand.

"Wait…"

She felt her heart race, the heat returning to her face. He was…holding her hand. She remembered the last time he held her hand…and what he had asked her to do.

"I…What should I do?…What does he want?"

"Sango…", Miroku began softly, looking deeply into her eyes. His gaze was hypnotizing and as much as Sango wanted to look away, she felt frozen in his stare.

"That is not what I meant…please." His eyes were sincere, pleading. "Sango…", he admitted calmly, "I know that you aren't…like I am. That's what I admire most about you."

She felt her knees shake beneath her as she returned his gaze, taking in every word.

"Miroku…do you mean all of this…"

"You're…unlike any other woman I have met…you are strong, willful, and…", he lowered his voice until it was barely above a whisper. "very beautiful."

She gasped as he took both of her hands into his and continued to gaze into her eyes.

"I hope that when Naraku is defeated and the time comes…you will bear my children as you have promised."

"I…I…"

He smiled slyly and added, "We'll have twenty of them, remember?"

"Gods…can I blush any deeper…"

She pulled her hands away and touched her flushed cheek. She could feel the heat on her face and it embarrassed her.

"Sango?"

"Miroku…I…Uh…."

"Inu-Yasha…."

Kagome felt her body shift through time as she floated in the void. The deep violet, cool shadows danced around her and then a bright gleaming light flashed before her.

"Oh!"

She landed roughly at the bottom of the well and looked up. Above there was no open sky…no tree tops…only the wooden roof of the shrine that housed the sacred well. She was back in modern Tokyo. She was home.

"I don't know why it still surprises me…traveling through the well…You'd think I'd be used to this sorta thing by now…"

She stood up and brushed herself off, grabbing onto the vines that grew inside the well and pulling herself up quickly. Each motion she made for the top of the well made her grow more apprehensive.

"I'll probably be late for school!…Oh…I've really overdone it this time!"

Kagome pulled herself up over the well's edge and tripped awkwardly to the floor of the shrine.

"I can hear my mother now! I know exactly what she'll say…"

She groaned and pulled open the shrine doors, muttering to herself as she walked across her yard.

"Yeah…I know what's going to happen…'Kagome you broke your promise! No more Feudal Era!' "

She sighed and braced herself for what was going to happen, lowering her head and grabbing the handle to the back door.

"I'm ready for it…"

She gripped the handle and pulled the door open only to be….

"Oof!"

She fell backwards as her younger brother, Sota and his friend, Satoru knocked into her head on. Both held baseball gloves and bats and had run into her as they ran out the door.

"What…What in the world…", Kagome groaned as she stood up from her fall. Her brother and his friend had equally confused looks on their faces.

"Sota…what are you doing?"

The boy rubbed his forehead and picked up his fallen equipment. "Sorry I surprised you like that, sis. Me and Satoru are goin' to the park."

"Wha…", Kagome gasped, "You can't skip school!"

She glared at Sota and grabbed both their wrists.

"C'mon…Both of you! I'll take you myself!"

Satoru wrenched his arm away and shook his head in defiance.

"School! Today?! No way!"

Kagome gasped as Sota pulled away and joined his friend.

"What…"Kagome began, "What has gotten _into _you two…"

"Us?! What about you, sis? , Sota cried in shock, "You want us to go to _school_ on _Saturday_?!"

"Saturday….", Kagome breathed.

"I've lost track of time ….I've been studying so hard…I didn't realize…"

She looked up to find Sota and his friend running across the grassy yard to the park, baseball equipment in hand.

"I guess…I have nothing to worry about after all."

She sighed in relief and pulled the back door open , her mother stood by the stove, stirring noodles, her grandfather sat by the table, reading the morning paper.

"Oh...Kagome!", her mother gasped as she walked through the door.

"Huh?"

"Your school uniform", her mother scolded, waving a wooden spoon at her. "It's filthy."

"I…I..", Kagome began. Her uniform _was_ a mess. The river had stained it with muck and mud. Strands of water ferns were tangled in her hair.

"Kagome…", her mother interrupted, "Take those off and I will wash them for you."

Kagome swallowed nervously and nodded.

"You're…You're not angry with me, momma?"

Her mother turned from the stove and smiled at her.

"Of course not. In fact, I was surprised to see you back so soon."

"You…were?"

She nodded. "Yes. I thought you would be gone all weekend."

Kagome bit her lip and looked down. This was making her feel guilty. She didn't _know_ it was Saturday…it was a stroke of luck, nothing more.

"But…but..", she whispered, "I didn't tell you I was leaving…"

Her mother sat down her stirring spoon and walked over to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug.

"Kagome, dear…I worry about you, this is true…but you are growing up, right before my very eyes. I would appreciate it if you would tell me before you leave…but I'm not angry with you." He pulled away from her daughter and brushed off her apron. "Oh! You're wet! Go and change before you catch cold!"

Kagome nodded and smiled. _"Thank you, momma…for understanding."_

__

"Sango…"

Her pulse raced as Miroku drew his arm around her back and leaned forward.

"Miroku", Sango gasped, "I…uh…"

She closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

"Is this really happening…Is this a dream…"

She felt his hand trance her spine…traveling lower down her back until…

"UH…Wha?!"

She opened her eyes widely as she felt his hand rub the smooth perk of her rear. She sneered and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her rage.

"Was that all for nothing?! That hand of yours…", She felt her nerves shake. _"Can't you do anything ELSE with it?!"_

**SMACK**

"Eh?"

Miroku pulled away, a throbbing red imprint of Sango's hand on his face.

"What! What!", he cried as Sango angrily stomped off. "My hand is cursed!"

She stopped briefly and called to him over her shoulder.

"Oh, I failed to answer your question, didn't I?"

She turned around and gave him a forced smile that made him shiver.

"When the time comes…Yes. I will keep my promise and bear your children."

"You will…"

"But!", She interrupted, "Until then, lecher…keep your HAND to yourself!"

She turned around and walked away, leaving Miroku behind, rubbing his aching cheek.

"Sigh I will never understand the whims of women."

Inu-Yasha sat in his tree that faced the well, he leaned against the trunk and gazed up at the billowy golden clouds above. Once again Kagome's words ran through his mind.

"Yes, I will see you again…I promise, Inu-Yasha."

A calming cool breeze blew through the leaves of the tree, casting distorted shadows over his face as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Did I really say what I did to…her?"

He shifted on his branch and closed his eyes, remembering the kiss…the emotions he felt…Most of which he was unaware of before that night.

Her gentle scent…the soft warmth of her lips…it was unlike anything he had imagined it would be.

His eyes remained closed as another cool breeze blew through his wild hair.

"Kagome…"

He felt a twitch by his left shoulder…bushy fur brushed against his neck.

"Kagome what? Did she like my flowers?"

"WHAT!?", Inu-Yasha yelled, now broke from his thoughts. He reached behind his shoulder roughly and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "C'MERE YOU!"

"Heeey! Put me down, you big bully!"

Shippo struggled to pull his tail from Inu-Yasha's grip, but to no avail. He covered his head with his arms as Inu-Yasha raised a clawed fist to pummel him.

"Hey! Will you cut it out already! Did she like em' or not?"

"Huh?", Inu-Yasha lowered his fist and pulled Shippo up by the tail to look him in the eye. "Did she like what?"

Shippo rolled his eyes and continued to tug at his tail.

"Those flowers I picked!"

Inu-Yasha dropped Shippo onto the branch and folded his arms.

"Feh. I guess so! How should I know that?!"

Shippo sighed and scratched his head.

"I thought you'd know since you took her to the field where I picked em' "

Inu-Yasha froze and glared at him.

"That means she likes em' right? Hey…what's the look for?"

Shippo jumped as Inu-Yasha dove for him, his claws slashing the branch into timber.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU WERE _WATCHING_?!"

Shippo landed on Inu-Yasha's back and held onto his hair as Inu-Yasha swiped at him.

"LET GO OF ME KITSUNE!"

Shippo held on as Inu-Yasha struggled to grab him off his back.

"What are you so uptight about huh? I couldn't even see anything anyway!"

Inu-Yasha swung around and Shippo released his grip, falling to the forest floor.

"WHAT?!", Inu-Yasha bellowed.

Shippo ran full speed for camp as Inu-Yasha chased him.

"Was it something I said!? I didn't see anything I swear!"

Sango sat on a fallen log, the glowing aura of the rising sun illuminated her face. She was in her demon exterminator suit, her boomerang at her side. She sighed and stroked Kirara, who sat in her lap. Miroku stood close by, extinguishing the bonfire and preparing to leave.

He picked up his staff and turned to Sango.

"We should search for the others."

She nodded and threw her boomerang bone over her back. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed from the woods.

"YAAAAAA! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!"

Both Sango and Miroku turned around in surprise. A powerful force tore through the woods, knocking down trees.

Sango ran forward, gripping her boomerang bone for an attack until she saw a familiar face.

"S…Shippo!"

The fox child ran for Sango and Miroku as though his life depended on it.

"Shippo…what…", her voice trailed off as a swift shadow slashed through a thick tree and landed right in front of her.

"Inu…Yasha?", she lowered her weapon in shock.

Inu-Yasha gritted his fangs and snarled, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"YOU WERE ALL SPYING ON ME HUH?"

"I…We…", she stuttered, lowering her head.

Miroku stepped forward and pushed her aside. "Let me handle this, Sango." He cleared his throat to explain himself. "I assure you Inu-Yasha…", he began, "We did not spy on your love tryst with Lady Kagome…" He stepped back quickly when he saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face.

"Love tryst…." Inu-Yasha clenched his clawed fists and began to shake with rage.

"I…I think…", Sango stuttered. "That wasn't the wisest choice of words…"

"LOVE TRYST!", Inu-Yasha yelled, now infuriated.

"I think….Sango…", Miroku choked. He grabbed her hand and swept Shippo up with the other arm. "Run away!"

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

The group ran from the infuriated hanyou while Shippo screamed at him.

"YAAA! GEEZ GROW UP ALREADY INU-YASHA! YOU'RE SUCHA BIG BABY!!!"

Meanwhile…

Kagome ran into her room and pulled off her uniform, throwing it into her hamper and pulling on a yellow dress in it's stead.

"Ugh! I look…awful!", she cried as she looked into her vanity mirror. She pulled the strands of water fern from her hair and ran a comb through it. Once satisfied with her appearance, she dove into her closet and began to pack.

"Looks like I'll be going back to the Sengoku-Jidai sooner than expected."

The door to her bedroom opened slowly and she saw a small figure creep into her room in the corner of her eye.

"Sota?! What are you doing in my room?"

His shorts were covered in grass and soil stains from playing baseball in the park. Satoru stood by the door, looking on nervously.

"Um…", Sota began, "You're going to the Feudal Era again aren't you?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and gave him a chiding look.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, um…", he looked over at Satoru who nodded.

"What is it, Sota?"

"Will you bring us back something when you go?", Sota blurted in one breath.

Kagome smiled nervously at the two children.

"Bring back…what?"

"Samurai swords!", they cried in unison.

"S…swords…", she choked, "N…no…I mean, I can't.."

"Oh…", Sota muttered, looking down at the floor. She was about to explain why…that swords were dangerous for children to play with when Sota piped up again.

"Well, that's okay! Maybe you could bring Inu-Yasha instead?"

She froze. "Bring…Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah! That would be so cool! He has the tessaiga! He could teach us to fight!"

Kagome gasped. Of course her brother would want her to bring Inu-Yasha…he was like a role model to him…in a way…

Her train of thought was interrupted by her brother and his friend.

"Who's Inu-Yasha?", Satoru asked.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you!", Sota added. "He's my sister's boyfriend! He's a demon from ancient Japan!"

Satoru's eyes grew wide. "R…Really?!"

"Yeah!", Sota exclaimed proudly. "He's so cool!"

"Boy…friend…..", Kagome stuttered.

Sota blinked blanky. "He _is_ your uh…boyfriend isn't he?"

Kagome felt her face grow red.

"Something wrong, sis? You don't look so good…"

Kagome felt her face twitch. She suddenly snapped back in gear and pushed Sota and his friend out of her room.

"Out out out!"

"But wait!", Sota cried in protest, "Will you bring him or not?"

"Satoru…Sota will meet you in his room, okay?" Satoru blinked in confusion then nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Sota….", Kagome hissed, "You can't tell anybody about Inu-Yasha…or the well!"

"But…why keep it so secret?", Sota whispered.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone else…"

"But…"

"Sota!"

"Okay.", Sota muttered reluctantly.

He walked to his room, his head hanging down in defeat.

"Oh Sota…", Kagome cried casually.

"Huh?"

She smiled at him as she continued, "I'll see what I can bring you from the feudal era when I go."

He beamed at her. "REALLY!? YOU'LL BRING ME A SWORD!"

"Uh…well", she laughed nervously, "Maybe not a sword but I'll bring something back that's really cool,Okay?"

He smiled ear to ear. "O-Kay!"

Back in her room, Kagome sighed and continued to pack her things.

"I bet he won't expect me back so soon…"

She felt her face blush as she remembered what he brother, Sota had said.

"He's my sister's boyfriend! He's a demon from ancient Japan!"

She smiled and shook her head. Her boyfriend? Inu-Yasha?

She closed her backpack, smoothed the plush covers on her bed and yawned. Her bed looked so comfortable…so inviting, and she hadn't slept all night after all…

"Maybe…just a quick nap before I go…",she thought sleepily.

She pulled the covers up and crawled under them, sighing in comfort. Before she nodded off to sleep, memories of her night with Inu-Yasha flooded her mind.

"I've always loved you."

She touched her lips gently and closed her eyes…they still tingled from that kiss…it was so simple, so pure and loving. He was more than her companion…her friend…her boyfriend. He loved her.

She sighed and snuggled into her soft pillow.

"Will you come back and see me again?"

"Yes…", she whispered sleepily. "I promise, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome fell into sleep, dreaming of that night which would forever remain in her memory...

Well, There you have it - My final chapter!

I'll be sure to post that alternate one up tomorrow (It's a completely different ending evil laugh)

And, well…After this fiction I'll be working on a few others, here's an idea of my next two stories:

1. **Jabari and the demon slayers: **Inu-Yasha's mother was married to a cruel human Lord before meeting his father. After the Lord was slain by Inu-Yasha's father, the descendants of the Lord became demon exterminators with hatred for all youkai, as did other generations of villagers. What will happen when the group stumbles upon this village? What memories will it bring? What will be revealed? You will find out…

2. **The Jewel And My Heart:** Inu-Yasha is unable to protect Kagome in his final battle with Naraku. She uses her last bit of strength to shoot a purifying arrow…which wins the battle. Inu-Yasha is overcome with emotion and has the full Shikon jewel in his hands. What will he do with it? Will they meet again?

I've already started working on those other stories and I'll have em' up ASAP.

Mata ne

-Ryosei


	12. The Alternate Ending

What would happen if Kagome jumped though the well instead of meeting up with Inu-Yasha? Hmm I wonder…

Prepare yourselves…this is the alternate ending to the story :]

Meanwhile

"I…um…", Inu-Yasha whispered as he moved closer, his lips inches away from Kagome's.

"Yes…Inu…Yasha?"

She closed her eyes, feeling Inu-Yasha's warm breath brush against her soft lips.

"I…need my haori back before you leave…"

She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Your…your haori."

"Uh…yeah, when you're finished with it that's is…", He pulled back and looked at her blankly.

Kagome pushed away, closing her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Th…That's what this was about. Your haori?!"

He blinked and continued to stare, a look of utter confusion forming on his face.

"Y...Yes?"

She turned away and sighed, removing his red haori top quickly and handing it to him without looking at his face.

"Here. Take it."

She sighed again and started to walk away, not bothering to look back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home!"

Kagome walked faster, quickening her pace until she found herself, jogging, then running towards the well.

"This is so unreal! What did I think was going to happen back there, anyway?! I feel like a complete…idiot!"

Inu-Yasha watched her leave in shock, still clutching the red haori top in his arms.

"Eh?"

"He really is hopeless, isn't he, Sango?" Miroku waited for Inu-Yasha to run after Kagome then stood up, releasing his grip from Shippo's eyes.

"HEY! I thought you two were supposed to be _asleep_!", Shippo cried once free of Miroku's grasp, "What'd you do that for?!"

Miroku shook his head and walked away.

"Don't worry, Shippo. You didn't miss anything at all."

Shippo blinked in confusion. "Huh?! Then why'd you cover my eyes so I couldn't see, huh?!"

His curiosity grew as Sango stood up and followed Miroku back to camp.

"I agree, Miroku…", she admitted flatly. "Inu-Yasha is as hopeless as he is stubborn."

"WAIIIT!!", Shippo yelled as he ran after them. "What happened?! I wanna know!!!"

"What's her problem?"

"Hey, Kagome!!"

He returned to his senses and took chase, but he was already too late.

Kagome had reached the well and sighed, lifting one leg over the edge, preparing to leave the Feudal Era with one leap. She looked behind her briefly and whispered.

"Inu-Yasha…"

Then she jumped into the well.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse…"

She sighed as she climbed out of the well. Rays of morning light began to show through the cracks in the double doors that sealed up the well.

"Oh no! It's morning already? I'm in for it now!"

She turned her back to the well when something grabbed her from behind.

"HEY!"

She turned around swiftly and froze in shock.

"How…", she gasped.

Inu-Yasha held her by her shoulders and glared at her, flashing his demon canines in anger.

"Wha…Why did you….", she gasped.

Before she could continue he Pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, a pained expression on his face.

"Hey! Will you hear me out already!!! I'm…I'm…" he winced as he felt his pride shatter. "I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

She stood frozen in shock, wrapped tightly in his arms, unable to respond.

"He's…actually apologizing!"

Still holding her firmly, he lowered his head until it rested on top of hers.

"I know…how difficult I've made it for you…finding those shards…with…", he choked on his words, fighting his ego and lowering his guard momentarily. "With all that I've said to you…"

Kagome opened her mouth in shock. What was he trying to say to her? She tried to speak but the words didn't come out.

"After…All those times you left through the well…because of me…" He shut his eyes tightly and winced again before yelling out.

"I couldn't watch you run away again, Kagome!"

"But…", She squeaked, still startled.

He pulled away to look at her, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"I…", Kagome began. "I want you to know something, Inu-Yasha…"

"…"

"Those flowers you gave me…", she began. "They meant nothing…"

"WHAT?!" He felt his blood boil after hearing Kagome's words. How _dare_ she…after what he had _fought_ to admit to her…

"Oh, Will you let me finish!…I mean they meant nothing, compared to what they _represented_!" She smiled lightly as the memory crossed her mind. "Kindness."

"Kagome…"

She approached him slowly, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him, beaming as she realized what this was about. "You never had to say it…", She whispered softly, "I just knew. I feel the same way about you."

"You…You _do_?"

He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward. "There's…something I've wanted to say…uh…I…I…"

"I know. I love you, too , Inu-Yasha."

Kagome gasped lightly as he gently pressed his warm lips against hers, pulling her close to him while he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. His wild bangs running across her cheek, as he turned his head slightly.

Inu-Yasha's pulse accelerated as he breathed in Kagome's rich scent. Her lips reminded him of rich silk, soft and delicate, her taste sweet and fragrant like wild honey.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing erratically.

"I…have to get back…", Kagome breathed apologetically as she gazed into the exotic amber glow of his eyes.

He turned his head and brushed his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear.

"Will you came back and see me again, Kagome?"

He stroked her chin lightly with his claw and lifted her face up to his.

She blushed and whispered back.

"…Yes."

He nodded and slowly pulled away, walked to the opening of the well and smiled lightly before leaping down.

"I promise…Inu-Yasha"

"Kagoooomeeeeee!"

She flinched as she heard her brother's voice from outside the shrine. He was calling out her name repeatedly, as though looking for her…

"I must really be in for it this time to send Sota to look for me…"

She sighed and slid the doors open slowly, stepping into her sunlit yard.

"Kagome! There you are!"

Her brother dashed over to her, his friend, Satoru at his side. Both were in school uniform, book bags flung over there shoulders.

She gave them a puzzled look and Sota continued.

"Geez sis! You went to the Feudal Era without telling Mom or Grampa?", he blurted, out of breath.

"I…Uh…Well…", she stuttered in shock before he interrupted her.

"Yeah, well, They're looking' for you!", he stopped talking and stared at her uniform. Her skirt and top had been stained with muck from the river, water ferns tangled in her hair.

"What…happened to _you_?", he gasped.

"I…", Kagome whispered, staring at the house as though in a trance. "I HAVE TO GO!"

"Hey…Wait! Are you goin' to school?", he called as Kagome ran for the house.

She winced as she slowly slid open the back door and stepped into the dining room. The house appeared empty, quiet…too quiet. She took a deep breath and snuck around the dining room table…down the hall…into the living room and up the stairs. A floor board creaked as she stepped up the stairs…but no one seemed to hear.

"I made it…", she thought to herself as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob to her bedroom.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

She jumped as she heard her mother's chiding tone and spun around to face her.

"M…Momma…I…", her voice trailed off and she lowered her head in shame. She heard her Grandfather's voice in the other room…he was arguing on the phone.

"Yes, that is correct! Kagome cannot attend school today because she has contracted…neuritis! Yes! It is very contagious!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"As if I couldn't feel any worse…now Grampa has to make more phony medical excuses for me…"_

"Kagome!", her mother cried in another chiding tone, "Where have you been? What happened to your uniform? It's filthy…"

"Momma….I"

"You went to the Feudal Era on a _school night _without telling me where you were going?"

Kagome gasped at her mother's tone. She sounded worried. Everyone was _worried_ about her and it was all her fault. She sniffed and felt warm tears fill her eyes.

"I'm…S…Sorry momma…", she choked.

"Kagome…", her mother whispered as she walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "I worry about you…The Feudal Era is dangerous, I need you to tell me when you leave…please…"

"You…You're not angry with me?"

Her mother pulled away and smiled warmly, her deep brown eyes twinkling, "Angry? A little. Worried? Very. I'm just relieved to see you back safely…"

"Oh…" Kagome breathed silently.

"Now I'll run you a hot bath and you can change out of that uniform, how does that sound?"

Kagome nodded slowly and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out strands of water fern.

She turned to her bedroom door when she heard someone call her name…

"Kagome!", it was her grandfather. He had finished with his phone conversation and ran up to her with surprising speed. "Is that…_Fissidens Grandifrons_?!"

"What?"

"Those.", he pointed to the bright green ferns she had pulled from her hair. "Those ferns…are _rare_. From the Sengoku-Jidai, no doubt?"

"Uh…yes?", she blinked in confusion. Grampa was getting stranger everyday.

"Well, if you're going to throw them away, then give them here.", He took the ferns from her hand and pulled three more from her long hair and smiled. "The legend of these ferns is that…"

She smiled dryly, opening the door to her room and replying quickly before shutting it., "Yes, Grampa…I'd love to hear all about them but…maybe later, okay?"

"Well…yes…later then.", he mused while scratching his wrinkled brow.

Once inside her room, Kagome sighed and removed her dirty uniform, throwing it in her clothes hamper and wrapping a towel around herself.

"A hot bath…sounds heavenly…"

She looked out her window, which had begun to fog up. The cheerful sunlight had dissipated and the sky had grown gray with rain clouds. Thick sheets of rain now fell outside and the sky became dark and uninviting.

"Wow…", she gasped, "I'm lucky to have gotten inside when I did…"

She turned from the window and began to remove her towel when she caught a shadow from the corner of her eye.

"Wha…", she gasped as she wrapped her towel back around herself.

A dark shadowy figure clothed in red sat by her closed window, rapping it's fingers against the glass. The fog on the window made it impossible to make out who it was, but Kagome had a suspicion.

"Inu-Yasha!", she cried as she pulled open her window. He leapt in her room and shook the rain off violently, causing Kagome to shield herself with her arms from the water.

"Hey! You're getting me _wet_!"

He glared at her and wrung the water from his hair. "Well, How _else_ am I supposed to get dry?!", he stopped nervously and stared at her and the short towel she had wrapped around her. "Whoa…"

Kagome blushed and crossed her arms tightly around herself.

"Wha…What do you want, Inu-Yasha!", she shrieked, her face still red with embarrassment.

"Feh. Don't flatter yourself!", he muttered, turning away quickly and reaching inside his haori top. He pulled out the white orchids he had given her the night before. "I said I wanted my haori back, not _these_ things." 

"Oh…", Kagome gasped as he handed them to her. He looked away from her swiftly and re-crossed his arms. "I must have forgotten them…thank you."

"Yeah, well…", he muttered in response, looking down at the floor.

He looked up in surprise as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. She brushed her cheek against his, which caused him to blush also.

"You didn't have to…I mean…It's raining…"

She gasped as her spun around and stood up, looking directly into her eyes. He held her by the shoulders, his face inches away from her own.

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Kagome…", he breathed. His shallow breath warmed her lips, causing her to shiver. He hesitated, then pulled closer…their lips almost touching.

"Kagome!", her mother called, knocking on the door. "Your bath is ready…do you have that uniform for me to wash?"

"M…Mom!", Kagome gasped as she shoved Inu-Yasha away forcefully.

"You have to hide!", she hissed as she pointed to her closet. ""In there! Hurry!"

He nodded nervously and dashed into the small closet, only to have Kagome shut the door on him. "Wait a minuet!", he hissed back at her.

"Shhh! Shutup!", she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Kagome…Unlock this door!"

"I'm coming Momma!", she called as she ran to unlock it. Her mother walked into the room, clean uniforms under her arm. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who smiled nervously at her.

"Here are the clean clothes I washed for you, do you have that dirty uniform?"

"Y…Yes!", Kagome gasped quickly as she dashed for her hamper. She picked up the uniform and handed it to her mother, still smiling nervously.

"Kagome…are you…alright?", her mother questioned as she made her way to Kagome's closet with the clean clothes.

"No!!", Kagome jumped in front of the closet doors and took the clothes from her mother. "I mean...Let me hang these up!!…you don't have to do that…"

Her mother jumped back and gave her a startled look. "Alright…if that's what you want…" She picked up the dirty uniform and walked out of the room, smiling and shaking her head. "Teenagers…so strange…"

"Hey! Let me outta here!"

Inu-Yasha rapped roughly on the closet door until Kagome opened it.

"Shh! Do you want someone to hear you?!"

He pushed her aside and stepped out of his cramped hiding place, glaring at her.

"You don't have to say anything!", he spat, "You're _ashamed of me_! I get it!!"

"What?!"

He snorted angrily and sat Indian style on her bedroom floor, crossing his arms stubbornly and looking away.

Kagome stifled a laugh and sat beside him.

"Now who's the one making things difficult?"

"Inu-Yasha…", she whispered, touching his shoulder gently, "You know that isn't true…"

He turned to look at her and frowned, brushing her hand off his shoulder with one gentle sweep.

"Then why'd you lock me in _there_?", he muttered, motioning his head over to Kagome's closet.

"I…", she began softly, shocked that he'd brushed her hand away. "I wasn't…supposed to go to the Feudal Era last night…I broke a promise…"

"Hmph…Then why'd you go?"

"I wanted…to see you."

He stared at her blankly in shock.

"She wanted to see…"

"Me?"

Kagome smiled and slid her hand in his, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

He nodded silently and held her hand leaning close to her. They remained like that for a while until a loud knock startled them.

"Kagome dear! Your bath is getting cold! Why do you keep locking your bedroom door? Kagome?" It was her mother and she sounded impatient.

"Oh!", Kagome gasped as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'll be right there, Mom!" She Grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and pulled him to the window in panic.

"Hey! What are you doing?!", he cried in protest.

"Shh!", she hissed, "I'm sorry but you have to leave before my mother finds you!"

"But…but…"

A memory from earlier that morning ran through his mind.

"Will you came back and see me again, Kagome?"

"…Yes."

"Wait…", he whispered, grabbing her shoulders again. "When will I see you again?"

She blushed at his question and lowered her head. "I…don't know…not for a while…"

He nodded solemnly and lifted her chin gently to look at her. "Until then…remember this."

He moved forward and caught her lips in a light kiss, his lips soft, warm against hers. She gasped then returned his kiss gently, deepening it as more passion arose.

"Inu-Yasha…", she gasped as he pulled away and broke the kiss.

He pulled open the window and looked out. The rain had stopped…scattered gray cumulus clouds spread across a blue sky.

"Goodbye…", she whispered, smiling.

"Kagome…", her mother scolded as she unlocked her door. The room was vacant, just as before only now the window was wide open and wet footprints were tracked across the carpet.

"What in the world…", she gasped, "Kagome…I heard strange noises…are you alright?"

Kagome smiled and touched her blushing cheek, a dreamy look on her face. "No…everything's fine."

She looked at Kagome in suspicion then sighed. "Alright. Your bath is waiting…Hurry in before the water gets cold."

Kagome smiled to herself and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She walked down the hallway into her bathroom and sank into the hot bath with a sigh. After her plunge into that freezing river the night before… hot water seemed luxurious. She slid her back lower into her tub until the water rose up to her chin, the hot steam of the water rising in wisps. Her long black hair sank into the water and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Inu-Yasha…"

She smiled as she remembered his words.

"Until then…remember this."

She touched her lips gently, remembering his kiss…it had consumed her. It was…overwhelming…

She sighed and smiled slightly at her thoughts…

"I will remember…always…"

Sango sat on a fallen log, the glowing aura of the rising sun illuminated her face. She was in her demon exterminator suit, her boomerang at her side. She sighed and stroked Kirara, who sat in her lap. Miroku stood close by, extinguishing the bonfire and preparing to leave.

He picked up his staff and turned to Sango.

"We should search for the others."

She nodded and threw her boomerang bone over her back, Kirara jumping from her lap and transforming into her larger form.

Miroku nudged Shippo, who lay curled up in a ball by his feet.

"Ngh…huh?", he yawned, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

"Shippo…we have to search for the others…we're leaving."

Shippo nodded, yawning and stretching before running after Sango and Miroku, who had already began to leave camp.

"Heeey!", he called sleepily, "Wait for meee! You looking for Inu-Yasha?" He caught up and leapt onto Sango's shoulder to catch his breath.

"This is where we last saw them…", Miroku stated plainly. "This field."

A spectacular green field spread before them, bright purple lilies glistening in the rising sun.

"Oh.", Sango remarked, "I didn't notice the beauty of this field last night…" She trailed off. She felt her skin crawl and a familiar voice sound behind her.

"Where you last saw us huh?…You were…_SPYING_ ON ME!?"

"Spying?!", Shippo muttered, "Not _me_…Miroku covered my eyes the whole time!"

Miroku felt the color drain from his face as he turned around to confront the voice.

"I…Inu…Yasha…", he choked nervously.

"I…We…", Sango stuttered, lowering her head.

Miroku stepped forward and pushed her aside. "Let me handle this, Sango." He cleared his throat to explain himself. "I assure you Inu-Yasha…", he began, "We did not spy on your love tryst with Lady Kagome…" He stepped back quickly when he saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face.

"Love tryst…." Inu-Yasha clenched his clawed fists and began to shake with rage.

"I…I think…", Sango stuttered. "That wasn't the wisest choice of words…"

"LOVE TRYST!", Inu-Yasha yelled, now infuriated.

"I think….Sango…", Miroku choked. He grabbed her hand and swept Shippo up with the other arm. "Run away!"

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

The group ran from the infuriated hanyou while Shippo screamed at him.

"YAAA! GEEZ GROW UP ALREADY, INU-YASHA! YOU'RE SUCHA BIG BABY!!!"

Glowing embers from the bonfire orbited and faded into the black of the night sky. Around the fire sat Sango, Miroku and Shippo, exhausted from their flight to escape from their demon companion's fury. Inu-Yasha sat away from the fire, on a grassy knoll facing the moon, arms folded but face calm.

"It looks like Inu-Yasha has finally calmed…", Sango breathed as she rubbed her sore leg muscles.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head where Inu-Yasha had pummeled him. "I agree…", he whispered as a smile crept across his face. "That enlightened look he has now…I only wonder what has caused it."

Shippo blinked up at him, his dark orange hair glowing from the light of the fire. "You mean _Kagome_ is the cause?" Miroku and Sango jumped to silence him before Inu-Yasha could hear, but it was already too late.

Inu-Yasha rose to his feet and clenched his fists, his back still facing the group. "Hey I can _HEAR_ you, ya know!"

"He can hear us all the way from over there?!", Shippo gasped, "What a bloodhound!"

"Just remember!", Inu-Yasha yelled as Shippo jumped in surprise, "CANINES ARE CARNIVOROUS!"

Inu-Yasha began to dash into the woods, calling over his back to his companions, "Don't _FOLLOW_ me!" He leapt and landed on the forest floor, taking off at an incredible speed, dust from the ground rising in clouds from the force of his sprint.

"Where is he _off to_?", Miroku mused.

"I'm betting on the tree.", Sango whispered, staring into the darkness of the forest.

"The tree…", Miroku questioned, "That faces the bone eater's well?"

She nodded and he returned the action, grinning ear to ear as he pondered what it meant.

Sango sighed and observed Shippo, who had curled up in a ball by the fire, now sound asleep.

"We had all better get some sleep for tomorrow", she yawned.

Miroku nodded and bent to unroll his mat as Sango did the same. She unrolled her mat and spread it on the ground, bending down slightly to even it out before laying down.

"UH…", she gasped loudly as she felt something caress her backside.

-SLAP-

Miroku retreated to his own mat and rubbed his sore cheek, which throbbed with a red imprint of Sango's hand.

"What! What did I do?"

"Stay away from me, _MONK_!" , she hissed as she pulled her mat further away and lay down.

"I don't understand…It was like she was asking to be touched…"

He sighed and lay down as Sango glared at him.

"I'll never understand the whims of…women.", he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N

That was a long one…I wasn't sure which ending I preferred more so I posted them both :]

So there you have it…the alternate ending!

Well, Now that I'm done with this story I can work on some other ones...

Hope everyone liked it!

Mata ne

-Ryosei

img src="http:"


End file.
